


Algo más valioso

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV), Star Trek
Genre: Adam just got there in the worse time possible, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Anal Sex, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Adam Raki, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Pairings, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Sex Pollen, but it's alien saliva, hannibal extended universe HEU, the alien's rut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Explorador Adam Raki es raptado por un alien...😉Fic auto indulgente 😎
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Adam Raki
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Adam caminaba lentamente y con cuidado por la superficie del recien descubierto planeta. Después de que la tripulación había analizado la composición química del lugar en el que habían aterrizado y catalogado los posible peligros durante días, después de que los botánicos y zoólogos habían tomado muestras y catalogado cada espécimen en algunos kilometros a la redonda de la nave, Adam había solicitado una visita exploratoria.

Al inicio el capitán y el jefe de botánicos se habían alarmado por su petición de ir solo. Pero Adam les había asegurado que sólo deseaba tomar muestras de los mismos especímenes florales que ya se habían recolectado. La realidad es que tomaría unas pocas para su colección, y se dedicaría a explorar el area.

Había pasado meses trabajando en los mapas estelares. Estaba fascinado por los planetas de esta pequeña galaxia.

Adam caminaba observando la flora. Cerca de una cueva notó unas floref blancas con forma de estrella. Sonrió.

Cuidadosamente tomó las muestras que necesitaba. En la periferia algo se movió. Adam se giró. No había nada cerca de la entrada a la cueva. Muy despacio sacó su equipo de escaneo del bolso mensajero que cargaba. Abrió la pequeña tableta plegable traslúcida. Al extenderla se iluminó . Escaneó la zona.

Habia una forma de vida transmitiendo calor justo frente a él a unos pasos.

Adam parpadeó. No veía nada delante de la cueva. Se quedó muy quieto por varios segundos. Continúo observando la marca de calor frente a él en la pequeña pantalla del dispositivo. Empezó a retroceder poco a poco sin girarse mirando si la forma de vida de movía o no en la pantalla. No se movía.

Cuando estuvo a 100 metros más o menos la forma de vida alienígena desapareció por unos segundos y volvió a aparecer justo frente a él. Adam dejó de moverse.

Sintió algo lamer su mejilla y aspiró de sorpresa levemente, pero permaneció sin moverse. Luego volvió a sentir que lo lamían en la boca. Adam se preocupó.

Por su mente pasaron los posibles peligros de contaminación, pero despues de unos segundos empezó a sentirse extraño. Una especia de niebla empezó a bajar por su mente. Se sentía caliente y empezaba a sudar. Respiraba un poco rápido. Un poco de lubricante empezó a salir de su entrada. Era imposible!. Adam estaba en supresores desde hacia meses. Todos en la nave Enterprise lo estaban. Debía ser causado por la saliva del ser.

El dispositivo cayó al suelo y justo después su bolsa mensajera. Luego sintió que algo lo tomaba por debajo de las rodillas y brazos y lo alzaba. Estaba muy confundido. Se sentía como si alguien lo cargara en brazos. 

Parpadeó lentamente varias veces. Se adentraban a la cueva. Dentro de la caverna oscura Adam podía observar pequeñas luces turquesas que colgaban del techo. Se preguntaba si serian gusanos luminosos. Tambien notó que la criatura que lo cargaba ahora era visible.

Su mente drogada lo observó largamente. Catalogando las caracteristicas inusuales del ser. Se parecía mucho a un ser humano, pero sus ojos eran de un amarillo inquitante que le hacía sentir seguro y relajado. 

Los labios de Adam estaban entreabiertos. Jadeaba. Era como si estuviese en heat, pero adormecido. La criatura y él se adentraron en las profundidades más oscuras. Adam no recordaba cuanto tiempo había transcurrido en oscuridad, pero podia ver claramente un leve brillo azulado que cubria la piel del ser. El ente notó el escrutinio y sonrió. En alguna parte de la mente del joven hombre recordó que la sonrisa no era algo particular de la raza humana sino que otras especies también utilizaban el gesto para expresar emociones.

Después de un tiempo una luz iluminaba cada vez más el camino. Se acercaban a una salida.

Cuando llegaron a la luz, la criatura siguió siendo visible. Estaban en un area llena de flora que por su aspecto asemejaban flores. Una estructura que parecía parte de la montaña, pero de superficie muy pulida se notaba a unos metros. 

La criatura los llevo ahí. Colocó su mano en la roca lisa y ésta cedió sin hacer ningun ruido. Tal como lo haría una puerta automática. Dentro, era una habitación moderna. Se parecia algo a las de algunos planetas en los que la flota tenía bases.

Adam seguía respirando agitadamente. La criatura lo depósito en una cama y procedió a retirar sus ropas hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo. Extrañamente no se sintió nervioso . No sabía si era la mirada de la criatura o aún el efecto de su saliva. Intento hablar, pero le costaba concentrarse.

Su voz salio muy suave y distante. Solo quería saber que iba a pasar con él .. qué intenciones tenía el ser.

  
-"Qué...quieres..de mí?.."


	2. Chapter 2

  
La criatura se sentó a su lado en la cama. Parecía tener algo que cubría su cuerpo. Como ropas, pero del mismo tono de su piel. Sonrió y empezó a quitarse la vestimenta, mientras hablaba en una voz muy calmada que hizo sentir a Adam aún más relajado..seguro.. cómodo.

-"Hace tiempo que no tenía visitas. La última vez mi civilizacion fue casi extincta. Unos pocos sobrevivientes huyeron. Yo me quedé..Imagino que tienes muchas preguntas, explorador , pero por ahora tendrán que esperar hasta después de mi rut. Por tu apariencia pareces de la zona humanoide lo que afortunadamente significa que eres compatible con mi biología.".

Hizo una pausa. El ser parecía empezar a sudar y empuñaba una de sus manos contra la pierna. Cerró los ojos un momento y gruñó bajito. El ente miró a Adam, que estaba completamente desnudo y vulnerable sobre la cama. Se lamió los labios. Adam miró con interés el movimiento sobre el generoso labio superior.

-"..Me disculpo por mí conducta futura por que sé que no es apropiado entre tu raza el contacto sin previo consentimiento...Me..temo que has venido en mal momento..y debo decir que tu aroma..es en extremo compatible conmigo..Eres.. delicioso..".

Adam, quien ya respiraba normalmente, empezó a agitarse. El efecto de la saliva alienígena estaba pasando. Temía por su vida.. Temía que fuese a devorarlo o que le hiciese daño durante o después..Adam aún no entendía como eran las relaciones íntimas en esa raza.. Tomando en cuenta que desnudo no tenía nada aparente en el área pública. Ningun miembro visible al menos.

La criatura percibió el temor. Se colocó encima de él y empezó a lamer sus labios. Involuntariamente el Omega abrió la boca dándole acceso. Una lengua más del doble de larga que la de los humanos invadió su boca. Fue un beso obseno. El ente dominaba. Después de unos segundos Adam volvió a sentirse placenteramente sedado. Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Devolvió el beso. Quería tocar los anchos hombros del otro, pero sus brazos parecían débiles. No podía moverse.

El ente abandonó su boca y empezó a lamer su cuello y succionar, dejando marcas rojizas en la columna pálida. Adam lo disfrutaba. Nunca pensó que su primer contacto íntimo fuese con un alienígena. Se sentía muy bien.

El ente bajó hasta su clavícula y su larga lengua lamió bajando por su brazos. Entre besos y leves mordidas saltó de los brazos a su pecho donde succionó cada tetilla. Adam quería arquearse a causa del placer. No podía hacer más que recibirlo.

Luego de adorar cada parte de su torso y caderas. La criatura bajó y tomó en su larga lengua el miembro pequeño del omega. Lamió y lo recorrió en un movimiento masturbatorio. Algunas gotas de pre semen asomaron por la abertura de la punta de su pene. La criatura las lamió. Adam aspiró rápido por la sensación.

Luego la lengua soltó su miembro y bajó hasta su entrada húmeda. Se introdujo sin preámbulo lentamente hasta que los labios de la criatura tocaron la piel de su entrada. Con la longitud de ésta, pudo llegar fácilmente al conducto de su cavidad vaginal. Entró y empezó a estimular las paredes sensitivas. Lágrimas de placer caían de los ojos de Adam hasta sus sienes.

La punta de la lengua tocó su punto G haciéndo que Adam cerrara los ojos y viera puntos blancos por la deliciosa estimulación. Adam jadeaba. La criatura se dió por satisfecha cuando las sábanas estaban arruinadas por el exeso de lubricante.

Con su cuerpo atlético cubrió al humano. Una de sus manos acunada la base del cráneo del omega. Lo besó y después se puso de rodillas. Adam pudo observar claramente como una abertura se abría lentamente en la base del pubis de la criatura y un miembro parecido a un pene, pero más grueso y con protuberancias circulares en la punta, salía de ella. Era más largo y más grande que el de un humano y de un color levemente celeste. En la base del mismo había un nudo grande. Adam se sorprendió. Aún jadeando preguntó.

  
-"Oh!...Vas a..".

El ente lo interrumpió con una voz seductora y gutural, mientras se apoyaba en sus codos y lo cubría nuevamente con su cuerpo.

-"Voy a introducir mi miembro en tí... Llenaré tu interior con mi semilla. Será muy placentero..para ambos..Lo haré varias veces en el día y parte de la noche...Despues de eso volveré a mi ciclo normal y te dejaré libre..Lo prometo, hermoso humano..".

Le dijo acariciando los rizos de su frente al tiempo que lo penetraba lentamente. La punta del miembro entró y se desvió al conducto vaginal. La longitud permitió que lo llenara completamente. Cuando terminó de hablar todo el miembro estuvo dentro del joven.

Adam tenía los ojos cerrados a la instrusión. Escalofríos recorrían su piel. Nunca sintió tanto placer. La criatura empezó a moverse. Su ritmo enloquecía al joven omega. Todo el tiempo acariciando su interior y su abusado punto G. Una y otra vez penetrándolo deliciosamente.

El omega se aferró a las sábanas. La criatura continuó por un largo tiempo. Su lengua larga acariciaba el cuello de Adam y bajaba a estrujar sus tetillas de vez en cuando. Después de un tiempo, Adam sintió el nudo empezar a inflarse. La criatura lo penetró con fuerza de una vez hasta el fondo y el nudo entró por completo. Mientras aún se movía el alien, el nudo se expandió hasta bloquear la abusada entrada. Estimuló tanto al joven que terminó explosivamente. Adam gritó y lloró. Tan placentero fue su orgasmo.

El ente siguió meciendo sus cuerpos con sus movimientos. De repente, el omega sintió vibrar un poco el miembro y luego un líquido cálido , en gran cantidad llenó su vientre. Adam no sabía si podía impregnarlo o no, pero la sensación fue tan divina que terminó nuevamente.

-"Oh..oh..mmmgghhnn...ahhh..ahh..".

La criatura sonrió felinamente. 

Varias horas transcurrieron de igual manera hasta que Adam se desmayó en medio de otra sesión a causa del cansancio. Lo último que sintió fue el nudo inflándose dentro de él y la lengua de la criatura lamiendo sus abusados pezones. Lejanamente escuchó hablar a la criatura. 

-"Eres mío...No te dejaré ir..Eres mío, bello humano..!..".


	3. Chapter 3

Adam despertó de un sueño placentero. Abrió los ojos y estaba en su camarote. Se sentó rápidamente. Había sido un sueño todo?.. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió al baño. Se daría una ducha y se presentaría al laboratorio. En la bitácora de la nave vería si su solicitud y viaje de exploración estaban registrados.

Una hora despues, con la tableta en la mano, Adam aún no tenía una explicación de como había regresado a la nave. Su intercomunicador se activo. El capitán y su segundo al mando lo llamaban al puente. Talvez más tarde correría una bateria de tests sobre sí mismo para determinar su estado de salud.

*

  
Frente a él estaba un alienigena en uniforme de la nave y con acreditación oficial como medico representante del planeta que acababan de visitar. Adam se quedó mudo. No tenía palabras. Solo escuchaba como el capitan presentó al nuevo médico que firmaría parte de la tripulación de la nave a los presentes en una pequeña y rápida ceremonia.

Adam regresó a su camerino al terminar el evento. Afortunadamente era hora de descansar. Si tuviese que volver al laboratorio no hubiese podido concentrarse.

Más tarde yacía en su cama sin poder dormir. Preguntándose cual sería la manera más socialmente aceptada de aproximarse al doctor Lecter.

Un sonido lo alertó de alguien en su puerta. Era tarde. Adam se levantó y fue a la puerta. La pantalla le mostró que su visitante no era otro que el doctor. Sus dedos dudaron frente a la puerta y finalmente dio el comando de voz de abrir.

El doctor entró calmadamente, con aires de pertenencia. Adam solo lo observo hasta que el doctor se giró a unos pasos detrás de él y finalmente habló.

-"Mis disculpas por la hora ..Adam..Deseaba tanto verte..".

Adam sintió un escalofrío recorrer su colunna ante la aterciopelada y sensual voz. Solo pudo susurrar su nombre. Un hilo de lubricante mojó su ropa interior.

  
-"Hannibal".

  
*

  
Hannibal lo montaba por detrás. Adam estaba en cuatro sobre su cama. El alpha lo penetraba posesivamente una y otra vez. El omega le suplicó una vez más.

-"Por favor.. Hannibal..".

El doctor sonrió y con una poderosa embestida su nudo completo entró en el omega. La fuerza del movimiento hizo que Adam cayera sobre la cama. Hannibal continuó moviendose, mientras su nudo se inflaba dentro del joven omega. 

Adam jadeba. Terminó por tercera vez sobre sus sabanas al mismo tiempo que el alpha lo llenaba con su semilla incompatible. Gimió de placer al sentir la calidez en su vientre.

Hannibal lamía posesivament la glándula en el cuello del omega. Adam susurró necesitado.

-"Muérdeme alpha..por favor..".

Los dientes afilados de Hannibal se hundieron en la sensible piel de la glándula. Ahora estaban unidos uno al otro. El alpha lamió las pocas gotas de sangre que manaban de la herida. Su saliva hacía que el dolor fuese transformadose en placer y a su vez curaba rápidamente la piel lastimada.

Adam empezó a ronronear. El doctor estaba inmensamente complacido. Empezó a moverse nuevamente, aunque el nudo aún los uniría por varios minutos más. Adam gimió. La mano del alpha se colocó entre su cuerpo y las sabanas húmedas asiendo el pequeño miembro del omega.

Empezó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas. Adam jadeaba. Giró la cabeza a un lado.

-"Bésame, Hannmmggh..".

Hannibal lo interrumpió con el ansiado beso. Una vez más sus lenguas se encontraban en sensual danza. La lengua larga de alenígena acariciaba serpentinamente la del humano.

En un momento Adam jadeó en su boca. La mano del doctor se cubría de su semilla estéril. Dejaron de besarse y el alpha aceleró sus movimientos golpeando certeramente el punto G del omega quien ahora lloraba por la sensación increíble. 

El miembro del doctor empezó a vibrar dentro del humano y descargó una vez más su semilla en el vientre cálido de su omega. 

Ambos jadeban minutos después. El nudo se desinfló dentro del omega dándole cosquillas. El humano sonrió a la sensación. Cerró los ojos a los besos dispersos del ente. Habló suavemente.

-"Tú me trajiste de vuelta a la nave?..".  
-"Sí ...lo hice."  
-"Dejaste atrás tu planeta y tu sistema de estrellas..".  
-"Los dejé atrás por algo mucho más valioso y bello..".

Sonrió el alpha. Adam se sonrojó y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su amante. Durmieron abrazados y juntos apartir de esa noche..

  
FIN


End file.
